The problem of how to tend to a horse's hoof has been previously addressed, and a number of tools have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,375, issued Nov. 11, 1997 to Donald E. Schock, discloses a farrier's tool having a brush and a rotary blade for cleaning the crease in a horse shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,697, issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Nancy Pitchford, discloses a tool having an elongated flattened handle carrying a pick at one end and a hook at the other end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,337, issued Nov. 19, 1996 to Rachel T. Sapyta, discloses a tool having two picks supported by a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,222, issued Jan. 5, 1993 to Seven R. Tippin, discloses a hoof tool having a folding pick in a configuration resembling a folding knife. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,935, issued Dec. 8, 1992 to Thornbury et al., discloses a horse hoof pick including an applicator for liquid dressing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,483, issued Apr. 16, 1991 to Douglas K. McGuire, discloses a hoof-buffing kit for farriers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,346, issued Sep. 29, 1987 to Michael K. Ryan, discloses a farrier's tool having a plier-like design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,798, issued Jan. 11, 1983 to Linda M. Sabol, discloses a horse hoof cleaning tool having a two-headed pick at a first end and a brush at a second end.
In spite of these advances, there is still no tool that is satisfactory for cleaning mud, dirt and debris from a horse hoof and lower leg. Existing tools are frequently specialized to clean the underside of a hoof, the space between hoof and shoe or the outside surface of the hoof. Known tools are not adapted to clean both the hoof and the lower leg of the horse. Known tools do not provide a variety of surfaces adapted to fit the variety of contours found on a horse's hoof and lower leg. Also, known tools do not provide a structure that does not bog-down or overload when a large amount of mud is to be removed rapidly.